villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkseid (DC)
|origin = DC Comics |occupation = Ruler of Apokolips |skills = |hobby = Ruling Apokolips with an iron fist. Keeping his reign from being usurped. Plotting. |goals = Rule the entire universe or multiverse, reshape it into his own image and eliminate all free will. Find the Anti-Life Equation (briefly succeeded). Humiliate Superman. Make Wonder Woman his consort queen. Arrange the death of Martian Manhunter (succeeded). |crimes = |type of villain = Cosmic Tyrant}} Darkseid (real name: Uxas) is an extremely powerful supervillain and the overall main antagonist of the entire DC universe, initially serving as the main antagonist of the New Gods comic book series he later became one of the main antagonists of Superman and in the Justice League series. He is a merciless and tyrannical member of an extraterrestrial race of deities known as New Gods. He is the archenemy of Orion, his son named Highfather, the rest of New Genesis, the JLA, and the whole of the DCU and is widely regarded as one of the DC universe's most powerful and malevolent villains of all time. Relationships Allies *Shao Kahn *Kalibak (his eldest son) *Steppenwolf (his uncle) *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Lex Luthor (at times) *Joker (at times) *Brainiac (one-sided, on Brainiac's side) *Vandal Savage *Professor Zoom Rivals *Thanos Enemies *Orion (his son; greatest archenemy) *Mister Miracle (good counterpart) *Superman (another greatest enemy) *Izaya the Highfather (another archenemy; good counterpart) *Yuga Khan (his own father, the one being he fears) *Raiden *Supergirl *Power Girl *Batman *Damian Wayne *Wonder Woman *Supergirl *Big Barda *The Flash *Aquaman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Lobo *Lex Luthor (sometimes) *Joker (sometimes) *Atrocitus *Sinestro *Doomsday *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Grayven *Regime Superman *Dr. Manhattan *Anti-Monitor Powers and Abilities Powers *'New God Physiology': Like all New Gods, he lives outside of normal time and space, possesses genetic and evolutionary stability perfection. He's immortal, stronger, faster, and more intelligent than most if not all other life-forms. *'Superhuman Strength': Darkseid is an extremely powerful, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid can easily overpower any being, he can bend and break virtually any material, even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands, he can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate mountains with his might. He possesses enough strength to overpower Superman and Wonder Woman with nothing but brute strength. However, Darkseid has been consistently defeated by Superman. This suggests that at his best, Superman is capable of defeating Darkseid. That said, because his True Form is capable of destorying the entire universe just by being there, his full power means that even Superman's full strength cannot beat him. *'Superhuman Speed': Darkseid can react, maneuver, run or move nearly as fast as the Flash. He would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. Darkseid can react in microseconds. *'Superhuman Stamina': Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. He doesn’t require nourishment, or sleep. *'Invulnerability': Darkseid is nearly immune to all forms of damage, be it physical (internal or external), mental, emotional, spiritual and even conceptual. He can survive unaided in a vacuum. He is also immune to all diseases. Even without transforming, he can take hits from the likes of Superman without noticable damage so long while the latter is holding back. *'Immortality': Darkseid can live indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. It is near impossible for him to die. *'Omega Effect': Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect". This effect allows him to transverse through time (chronokinesis) and space (teleport), enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. **'Omega Beams': Darkseid's focuses this power as a form of energy that he can fires from anywhere on his body, usually his eyes. It is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erasing the target from the universe and similarly reform them. He has pinpoint control over his Beams, his perfect aim allows it to travel in straight lines, bend, twist or curve. Nothing can withstand his Omega Beam. *'Telepathy': Darkseid can easily read, attack or invade minds of others anywhere in the entire Universe. *'True Form': Within the Omega Sanction, he takes on a spiritual form which tends to be far more powerful. However, this is when Superman had the advantage in destroying him for good by simply singing. **'Nigh Omnipotence': Like said before, his true spiritual form is so incredibly powerful, that he can actually rival almost anything in existence. *'Mind Control': Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of any living thing just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once easily. *'Psionic Possession': Darkseid can possess any individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. *'Telekinesis': Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind. *'Matter Manipulation': Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will. *'Molecular Dispersion': He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *'Size Alteration': Darkseid can manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants which is just as well, since an average New God naturally exists in an unthinkably gigantic state (sometimes said to be as large as stars). He can control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume any form or trait wishes. Abilities *'Super Genius-Level Intellect': Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. He has perfect memory, and is able to perceive all cause and effect relations, and can deduce the path to any effect, allowing him to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. With this he is an excellent strategist and leader, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. **'Tactical Analysis': He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. As a strategist, he can always achieve optimal results, perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. In short, he is flawless tacticians. They understand everything, are always several steps ahead of everyone else, are impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. *'Intimidation': With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. *'Expert Combatant': Darkseid is a highly trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. *'Indomitable Will': Darkseid possesses an extraordinary control over his emotions, despite his reputation of anger and hatred towards all living things. His son Orion lacks such willpower. Quotes }} Trivia *He was created by the late Jack Kirby. *Darkseid is actually much more powerful than he appears, as his kind are stated to exist beyond the DC multiverse and are unaffected by retcons or similar: during Morrison's run on the comics, the concept of a "true" Darkseid was explored, which suggests that every version of Darkseid we have seen so far is just a tiny fragment of a larger entity that has not been fully revealed (and quite possibly may never be revealed, due to its sheer scale). *Although Darkseid is known today as irredeemable evil, it wasn't always going to be the plan: back when Jack Kirby was plotting the ending of his New Gods saga, he actually intended for Darkseid to see the error of his ways and save Orion at the cost of his own life. However, after Kirby saw Darth Vader's heroic sacrifice in Return of the Jedi, he felt that the idea was too similar and nixed it. *Darkseid is the inspiration for Thanos of Marvel comics, as stated several times by Thanos original creators. However, there are significant differences regarding the two in terms of goals. Although Thanos is interested in enslaving the universe like Darkseid, he is mostly motivated by his desire of being loved by Lady Death, and he was never intended to be a metaphor of tyranny like Darkseid. **Darkseid fought Thanos in an episode of ScrewAttack!'s popular internet series DEATH BATTLE and won. *Darkseid is mentioned in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League as an impending threat. He is implied to become the main antagonist of the DC Extended Universe. Going by storyboards for Zack Snyder's original vision for Justice League, Darkseid was originally meant to appear in the film but ended up being cut when Snyder stepped down during production for personal reasons, and the film was overhauled. External Links *Darkseid on TVTropes. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Warlords Category:Slaver Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Parents Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Symbolic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Deities Category:Lawful Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Possessor Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:God Wannabe Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Obsessed Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Related to Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Misanthropes Category:Cataclysm Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Successful Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Revived Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Forgers Category:Master of Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Heretics Category:Outcast Category:Arena Masters Category:Monarchs Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Wealthy Category:Totalitarians Category:Malefactors Category:Psychics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Polluters Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Giant Category:Internet Villains Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Villains Category:Mutated Category:Spouses Category:Genocidal